Ostentation
by Elyanne
Summary: "Entre fascination et tentation, j'ai hésité. Me voilà prête à accéder à l'ostentation quitte pour cela à affonter la Damnation !" De nouvelles épreuves attendent Bella. Bien au-delà des épreuves physiques, bien au-delà de la douleur, bien au-delà des choix. Bella devra affronter ses plus grandes peurs pour accéder à ses désirs. Réussira-t-elle? Accomplira-t-elle ses aspirations?
1. Prologue

**A la demande de certains lecteurs de Damnostentation, fiction d****é****j****à ****post****é****e sur skyrock, je la mets ****à ****votre disposition sur **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Elyanne**

_Entends-tu Bella ? C'est les battements de mon cœur mort. Je suis vide à l'intérieur comme un cadavre errant. Rien n'en moi ne peut insuffler la vie. Rien n'en moi ne peut transmettre une quelconque hérédité.

Je vis sur ses cils se déposer des larmes d'argents, brillantes tels des joyaux. Je ne pouvais résister à ses attraits. Je ne pouvais résister à cette partie fragile qu'elle montrait à cet instant. Ma main malhabile caressa sa joue.

_Comprends-tu pourquoi j'étais si réticent à te transformer ? T'ôter ton âme, ta pureté, ta consistance par égoïsme, cela m'était impossible.

Impossible. Incapable de la damner. Le ciel m'aurait interdit son accès, si j'avais osé excommunier un archange. Cependant, elle demeura silencieuse. Je lui ouvrais mon cœur, d'une manière inhabituelle. N'avait-elle quelques paroles réconfortantes ? Quelques paroles pouvant me guider dans la voie de notre réconciliation ?

_Tu demeures silencieuse, sceptique.

_Tu étais là Edward durant tout ce temps où j'ai cru n'être plus rien pour toi, tu étais là. Tout près de moi. N'as-tu jamais jugé utile de te manifester ? Ou cela te faisait-il plaisir de me torturer ?


	2. Au nom de mon père

La voiture de patrouille était garée devant l'allée ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Charlie était à la maison. Je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur la bague de Elizabeth Masen. Le cœur ovale, bordé de pierres rondes en rangs inclinés, étincelantes. Elle était magnifique. Je sentais le regard du jeune homme à mes côtés. Ses deux topazes scrutaient mon expression, mes traits. Nous étions dans l'habitacle depuis un moment. Il était patient.

_Veux-tu que nous fassions cela un autre jour ?

_Non.

Je descendis de sa Volvo et marchais dans l'allée. Il saisit ma main et la caressa tendrement.

_Je suis là Bella.

Je lui fis un sourire ressemblant étrangement à un rictus. Prenant une longue inspiration, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans le vestibule.

_Bella ? S'enquit une voix du salon.

_Oui Papa.

Nous le rejoignîmes dans le salon. Il était affalé devant la télévision. J'ignorais qu'il y avait un match ce soir.

_Bonsoir, Charlie.

Mon père se contenta de lui adresser un vague signe de tête. J'inspirai profondément puis me lança.

_Papa, nous devons parler.

Il se tourna vers moi légèrement inquiet face au ton de ma voix. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, supposant que les deux hommes de ma vie me suivraient. Edward s'assit près de moi tandis que Charlie prenait place face à nous. Je sentais une boule obstruer ma gorge. Mon père nous regarda tour à tour, sur le qui-vive.

_Papa, je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Forks, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une vie aussi...mouvementée. J'ai dû te donner du fil à retordre.

_Pas autant que tu le crois. Tu es facile à vivre.

_Je connais ton ressentiment vis-à-vis d'Edward.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel mon père jeta un regard noir à l'intention de mon fiancé. Ce dernier prit alors la parole.

_Si j'ai quitté votre fille, c'était contre ma volonté. Je pensais n'être pas assez... sain pour elle. J'ai sous-estimé nos sentiments. Mais je puis vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je tiens énormément à elle.

Mon père demeura un moment sceptique avant d'acquiescer.

_Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute Edward.

Pensant notre entretien terminé, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever avant que je ne le retienne. Il me darda d'un regard prudent.

_Autre chose ? S'enquit-il.

_Plus ou moins…Vois-tu…

Voyant mon incapacité à formuler l'objet de cette entrevue, Edward m'y aida.

_Charlie, il y a un moment, j'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser.

_Qu...Quoi ? Bégaya ce dernier.

_J'ai demandé à votre fille de m'épouser.

_Et j'ai accepté Papa.

L'explosion ne se fit tarder et s'accompagna d'un bruit sourd lorsque la chaise de mon géniteur heurta le sol. Je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur.

_Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Tu n'as que dix-huit ans !

_Je sais Papa mais…

_Tu ne mesures pas la gravité de cette décision. Je pensais que d'avoir assisté au divorce de ta mère et moi t'aurais rendu plus raisonnable.

_Cela n'a rien à voir, votre situation était différente de la notre.

_En quoi réside cette différence ? Le mariage reste quelque chose que tu n'as pas le droit de prendre à la légère. Il s'agit de ton avenir.

_J'en ai conscience. Un avenir déterminé par mes choix.

Il me défia du regard un moment, cherchant de trouver une faille dans le mien. Je saisis l'occasion.

_Papa, cela fait bien longtemps qu'Edward et moi sommes ensembles…

_ Peu à vrai dire, vu qu'il t'a abandonné trancha mon père.

Je sentis mon amoureux se raidir. Je lui caressai l'épaule.

_Papa, c'est du passé.

_Je n'ai aucune garantie que cela ne se reproduira pas. Il pourrait très bien estimer soudainement ne plus être assez bien pour toi et prendre la porte.

_J'ai commis une erreur de jugement, Charlie.

_Que tu peux tout à faire commettre de nouveau ?

_Non car à présent, je sais ce que me causerait cette séparation. Mettre fin à notre relation a été la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'a été donnée de faire. Et je sais qu'à présent, il me serait impossible de provoquer une telle douleur car elle a faillit m'anéantir. J'aime votre fille, Charlie, et désire entamer une vie à ses côtés. Elle a bouleversé mon existence et je n'imagine plus un avenir sans Bella, pour le partager.

Ces mots me touchèrent particulièrement tant j'en comprenais l'étendue. Je comprenais ce besoin que nous avions pour l'autre, transcendant, perturbant et incroyablement excitant.

Le regard de mon père nous traversa tour à tour durant un moment, des centaines de pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il finit par ramasser sa chaise et d'y prendre place. Croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, il afficha un air las, me permettant de poursuivre.

_Il y a quelques jours, tu m'as demandé de te prévenir si jamais je devais prendre une décision importante. C'est la raison de notre présence. Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, juste te permettre d'y penser.

Nous nous retirâmes, le laissant ainsi à ses pensées. Je raccompagnai Edward dans le vestibule. Il m'adressa un regard amusé, sûrement en train de prendre connaissance des pensées de mon père avant de saisir mon visage entre ses mains. Je m'emparai alors tendrement de ses lèvres avant de le congédier pour l'instant.

Il reviendrait plus tard. Remontant dans ma chambre, je saisis mon pyjama, ma trousse de toilettes et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. L'eau brûlante me détendit, la vapeur environnante délitant le fil de mes pensées.

De retour dans mon antre, je glissai le CD qu'Edward m'avait offert pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire et laissai la composition me berçait, m'apaisant entièrement. Lui seul avait ce pouvoir. M'instant derrière mon ordinateur, je parcourais les différents emails que j'avais pu recevoir et en vis un émanant de Renée. Je devais la prévenir de mes prochaines noces. Le cas Charlie me paraissait à l'heure actuelle, plus préoccupant. Je répondis le plus brièvement à ses questions, ne voulant pas trop en dévoiler.

A peine m'étais-je installée sur le lit que les pas lourds de Charlie martelèrent le parquet. Je l'imaginais parfaitement bougon, marmonnant dans sa barbe et ne pus retenir un rire. Il était incroyable. Il pouvait se comporter comme un véritable enfant parfois. Mais cette fois-ci, je pouvais le comprendre. Je venais inconsciemment de le trahir en acceptant de me marier si jeune, à Edward qui plus est.

Mais qu'étais-je censée faire ? Je ne pouvais concevoir ma vie sans Edward, avais hâte de l'entamer et d'être enfin officiellement sienne. Mon égoïsme soulevait ma culpabilité mais je ne pouvais en faire autrement. J'espérais juste qu'il comprendrait mes raisons.

C'est alors que je sentis son odeur. Il était déjà là, allongé à mes côtés sans que je ne m'eusse eu rendu compte. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent tendrement, me ramenant contre lui alors que je nichais contre son cou. Ses lèvres se glissèrent sur mon cou, accélérant les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, affolant mon souffle.

_ Tu provoqueras assurément ma perte, Cullen, murmurai-je.

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer largement sur ma joue, signe qu'il s'alésait de ma détresse. Mes doigts se promenèrent sur ses bras, lentement, et je parvins à lui arracher un grognement. J'aimais l'effet que j'étais capable de lui soutirer.

_Je ne fais qu'appliquer tes désirs.

-Cela ne saurait être contredit.

Il dirigea son attention vers mes yeux, fourrageant mes prunelles, insufflant une telle émotion dans son regard qu'il me fit perdre pied. J'étais totalement victime de son envoutement.

_L'amour que je te porte Bella Swan est si intense que je ne m'étonne parfois de pouvoir le contenir.

Cette simple affirmation me monta le rouge aux joues. Je rendais grâce à la fortune pour sa prose du siècle dernier. Il avait les mots pour me faire chavirer. J'avais beau être une femme moderne, indépendante, j'étais une inlassable romantique. Autant dire, que nous nous étions trouvés dans ce cas.

_Tu sais que je ne serais pas contre un peu moins de retenu.

Cela eut le mérite de le faire partir dans une nouvelle hilarité qui m'arracha un sourire. J'adorais entendre son rire, son insouciance. C'était ce pourquoi j'avais croisé sa route, rendre son éternité moins maussade.

_Je n'en doute pas, déclara-t-il, en se détachant légèrement de moi et rabattant les couvertures sur nous.

Déposant la tête sur son épaule, il affirma son étreinte d'un bras alors que l'autre se glisser derrière son oreiller. J'aimais le fait que nous nous complétions, le fait que nous nous adaptions à la position de l'autre. Nous étions le satellite de l'autre comme l'avait finement observé ma mère. Le silence s'installa, calme, reposant, me presque somnoler lorsque la voix d'Edward s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

_Regrettes-tu ta décision ?

_Celle de t'épouser ? Non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma décision. Sauf peut-être celle concernant ma transformation mais vu qu'elles vont de pair autant les mettre dans le même bâteau.

J'avais parfaitement senti sa raideur à la mention du sujet tabou mais ne m'en formalisa pas. Edward n'acceptera totalement cette situation que lorsqu'elle s'imposera à lui. De ce fait, autant y remédier rapidement. En fait, en y repensant, les deux hommes de ma vie étaient bien semblables. Ils le niaient tout simplement.

_Charlie finira par l'accepter. Laissons-lui le temps marmonnais-je, en étouffant un bâillement.

Il caressa mon bras puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_Avant que tu ne sombres, Alice me charge de te dire que demain, nous sommes invités à une réunion pour que tous les points de l'organisation du mariage soit abordée.

_Quand tu dis nous, il s'agit…

_De chacun des membres composant cette pauvre famille affiliée à Alice.

_Elle est invariable chuchotais-je, retenant un rire.

Aussi extravagante ma meilleure amie était, elle ferait une belle-soeur géniale. L'obscurité finit par m'envahir enfin alors qu'Edward fredonnait ma berceuse préférée.


	3. My unbiological sister

_Mon amour, _

_Sais-tu __à __quelle point tu es sublime lorsque tu es dans tes songes ? Je resterai des heures enti__è__res __à __te contempler si cela m__'é__tait permis. Je suis navr__é __de n__'__avoir pu __assister __à __ton r__é__veil__, de n__'__avoir pu voir tes splendides prunelles reprendre pied dans la r__é__alit__é__. J__'__ai re__ç__u un appel de __Carlisl__e, m__'__indiquant que nous devions nous rendre en Alaska dans la matin__é__e. Je serais de retour en d__é__but d'apr__è__s-midi. Sois prudente mon c__œ__ur et pas d'acte irr__é__fl__é__chi. _

_Je t__'__aime_

_Edward_

Edward Cullen causerait ma perte. Glissant son mot dans la poche avant de mon jean, afin de le garder contre moi, je me servis un bol de céréales et m'appliquai à le vider tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au journal du jour. Depuis la disparition de Victoria, ma sanguinaire traqueuse, les contrées de Forks connaissaient un calme qui lui était coutumier. J'étais heureuse que nous n'ayons pas à déplorer davantage de perte. Penser à Victoria, à la bataille qui nous avait opposé quelques semaines auparavant, me ramenait irrémédiablement à penser à mon meilleur ami, même si j'étais certaine n'avoir plus le droit de le nommer ainsi. J'avais commis les pires erreurs à son encontre, l'avais malmené, torturé, m'étais jouée de lui et de ses sentiments et à présent, je me devais de supporter sa perte. J'espérais qu'un jour il puisse me pardonner, me pardonner d'avoir choisi Edward, d'avoir décidé de rejoindre son espèce.

Enfilant mon coupe vent, je grimpais dans ma camionnette. J'aurais bien aimé me rendre à La Push mais savais qu'il avait besoin davantage de temps, d'espace et m'étais résolu à les lui donner.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir Angela depuis notre diplomation et culpabilisais légèrement d'avoir tourné le dos à mes anciens amis, encore une fois. Ce fut cette dernière qui m'ouvrit, surprise.

_Bella ! Quelle belle surprise ! Bonjour.

_Je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais affolante de projets en ce moment. Je me faisais un milk-shake.

Amusée par sa remarque, je la suivis dans la cuisine. La maison des Weber était très attachante, pleine de couleurs, à l'image de la mère d'Angela. Il était étonnant qu'elles appartiennent à la même famille. Pouvais-je réellement les juger lorsque ma génitrice et moi-même étions si différentes. J'en venais à me demander si le but de notre existence, nous les enfants, n'était pas finalement de tout faire pour ne pas ressembler à nos parents, même inconsciemment. Elle sortit une deuxième coupe et lança le mixer.

_Comment se passent tes vacances ? S'enquit-elle, haussant le ton afin de couvrir le bruit assourdissant de l'appareil.

_ Plutôt calme répondis-je, mentant légèrement en songeant de nouveau à Victoria. Angela ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait prête à frôler ce jour-là. Si les Cullen et les Quilleutes n'étaient pas parvenu à contenir le conflit. Elle ne saurait jamais la dévotion dont avaient fait preuve ces créatures pour les protéger et les défendre.

_Ben et moi envisageons de voyager durant le mois d'Août. Encore faut-il convaincre ma mère. Elle peut s'avérer vieille école parfois. Mais j'y pense…Edward et toi aviez voyagé, il y a quelques mois, non ?

_Oui, nous nous sommes rendus en Floride chez ma mère.

_Comment as-tu convaincu ton père ?

_Je ne pense pas que mon père ait véritablement été convaincu. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix à dire vrai. Edward peut se montrer très persuasif.

_Penses-tu qu'il puisse en faire de même avec ma mère ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant que nous partions dans un grand rire. Elle fit glisser mon verre vers moi que j'attrapais de justesse avant de la fusiller du regard, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Elle avait connaissance de mon incroyable maladresse. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs de notoriété publique.

_C'est délicieux.

_Une recette de Ben.

_Es-tu en train de me dire que ce cher Ben cuisine ?

_N'utilisons pas de grand mot, ma chère Bella, je dirais plutôt qu'il sait mélanger divers aliments et parfois, par chance, cela s'avère délicieux.

Je ne pus retenir un rire alors qu'elle nous diriger vers le jardin. Un petit bout de terrain où un bac à sable et deux balançoires étaient installés, sûrement à l'intention des jeunes frères de mon amie.

_Les jumeaux ne sont pas là ?

_Ma mère les a emmené voir notre tante Erin à Seattle. Elle a quasiment élevé maman et est une sorte de grand-mère de substitution. Elle est décédée en donnant naissance à maman.

_J'en suis terriblement désolée.

_Merci.

Un silence passa alors que nous nous balancions et savourions nos boissons. Cela devait être terrible que de mourir sans connaître sa propre progéniture. Ce serait comme insuffler la vie qui nous quittait à l'être que nous venions de mettre au monde.

_Bella, cette histoire entre Edward et Jacob s'est-elle finalement arrangée ?

Une douce amertume envahit mon coeur à la mention de mon meilleur ami. La culpabilité accompagnait mon malaise. Je parvenais parfois à cacher ses réactions car je savais qu'elle blessait Edward. Elle lui rappelait mon « infidélité ».

_Je ne dirais pas véritablement que c'est arrangé. Je pense avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Il souhaitait que je choisisse entre Edward et lui…Le choix était évident.

_J'en suis navrée.

_Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute. J'ai fait croire à Jacob qu'un « nous » aurait été possible. Je l'ai mené à penser que je lui portais des sentiments autre qu'amicaux.

_Et c'est le cas ?

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, signe de ma profonde confusion. C'était là le véritable problème. C'était en cela que résidait la véritable question. Et il était encore plus difficile d'en parler à Angela car l'exprimer à haute voix, comme avec Edward, lui conférait une réalité que je refusais d'admettre.

_Oui. Lorsqu'Edward m'a quitté, je me suis rapprochée de Jacob au point où j'avais commencé à développer de forts sentiments amoureux à son égard. Mais Edward…Je ne saurais l'exprimer. C'est juste tellement transcendant, comme si nous étions constamment tirés l'un vers l'autre.

Elle se contenta d'opiner lentement, méditant mes paroles, me permettant également de méditer les miens. Je souhaitais également lui faire part d'une autre confidence, certaine qu'elle comprendrait à ce stade. C'était la conclusion évidente de cette conversation.

_Edward et moi allons nous marier.

A la périphérie de mon regard, je la vis tourner brusquement la tête vers moi, ce qui m'amusa légèrement. J'avais plus ou moins prévu cette réaction, naturelle pour tout forksien ayant grandit dans cette communauté où se marier si jeune venait à admettre ouvertement une prétendue grossesse.

_Je ne suis pas si enceinte si tu te poses la question. Nous savons qu'un jour ou l'autre nous finirons par convoler et souhaitons juste éviter de perdre un temps incommensurable à se chercher. Nous voulons commencer notre vie ensemble le plus rapidement possible.

_Je comprends. Je tiens donc à te féliciter et te souhaiter les meilleurs voeux possibles. Votre amour est unique, Bella. Quiconque a eu l'occasion de vous côtoyer n'a pu que s'émerveiller d'être témoin de votre histoire. Je sais que je me suis toujours sentie privilégiée en ce sens.

Ce fut à mon tour de contempler son profil, profondément bouleversée par ses propos. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir tant besoin d'entendre ces paroles avant qu'elle ne les énonce.

_Merci Angela.

Elle eut un sourire de connivence alors que j'avais parfaitement perçu ses yeux s'embuer.

_Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, même perdue au fin fond de l'Alaska. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir t'exiler là-bas. Non sérieusement quelle idée !

Je compris sa tentative visant à briser cette étrange conversation et décidais de lui accorder cela. Notre rire brisa la gêne occasionnée avant qu'elle ne finisse par se lever, emportant nos verres vides dans son sillage. Je me balançais un moment, appréciant les quelques rayons de soleil que le ciel nous avait permis de gratiner.

_En parlant de notre cher Edward, je suis surprise de ne pas le voir à tes côtés.

_Son père l'a réquisitionné pour la matinée répondis-je alors qu'elle revenait avec un paquet de marshmallow et me le tendait.

_Tu vois, mon idée d'un monde parfait serait celui où nous aurions des marshmallow pour trottoir, du chocolat pour rivière et…des M&Ms pour voiture. A chaque fringale, il te suffirait de te baisser pour te régaler.

L'impromptitude de ces propos me fit partit dans un grand rire. Elle avait parfois de si étranges idées. C'était pour cela que nos conversations m'enchantaient. Je ne savais jamais sur quoi tomberait sa prochaine lubie.

_Et je suppose que les murs de ta maison seraient en pain d'épice ?

_Ce serait idéal, quoique, le toit devrait être en nougat.

Elle était d'un tel sérieux que je ne parvenais pas à ne pas rire. Elle finit par me suivre, se rendant finalement compte de ce qu'elle disait.

_Ben souhaite que je l'accompagne cet après-midi pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à ses parents. Il fête leur vingtième année de mariage.

_Impressionnant. Les miens n'auront pas tenu une année.

_J'ai dans l'idée que certaines personnes se complètent plus que d'autres.

Elle me jeta un regard entendu, faisant sûrement référence à mon propre mariage. J'opinai, tout sourire. J'en étais convaincue. Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon portable. Tout en m'excusant, j'extirpai de ma poche, l'objet en question, alors qu'une bouffée d'extasie me prenait à la vue du nom de mon fiancé.

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella Swan, actuellement célibataire, si vous êtes le beau gosse que j'ai croisé ce matin au supermarché, je me ferais un plaisir de vous rappeler.

_Un beau gosse dis-tu ? S'exclama la voix tendre et profonde d'Edward où pointait un fort accent amusé.

_Oui, une véritable perle répliquais-je tout en assénant un coup de coude à Angela qui se gondolait à mes côtés, faisant ainsi foirer mon plan tant j'étais certaine qu'Edward avait compris dès à présent où je me trouvais.

_J'aurais pu y croire si Mademoiselle Weber parvenait à contenir son amusement.

_J'y travaille justement. Où es-tu ?

_Actuellement, devant sa porte.

A cette simple mention, celle de savoir qu'il se trouvait si près de moi, à quelques mètres, mon coeur prit une embardée qui me coupa presque le souffle. D'un signe de la main, j'indiquais à Angela qu'il était là et elle me fit signe de le faire entrer.

_Tu sais que certains pourraient considérer cela comme du harcèlement.

_Je suis certain que tu ne verras rien à redire à ce type d'harcèlement.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je finis par ouvrir la porte et manquais de faire tomber l'objet que je tenais entre mes doigts tant le simple fait de l'apercevoir me combler d'une profonde joie. Je raccrochais avant de lui sauter dans les bras, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille afin de me soutenir et enlacer son cou de façon à être à la hauteur de ses yeux.

_Contente de me revoir, semble-t-il. Et le beau gosse en question ? S'enquit-il, un sourcil levé, provoquant.

_Je suis toujours en train de déterminer s'il vaut le coup. Après tout, il n'existe pas beaucoup de petit ami qui serait prêt à harceler leur moitié jusqu'à les traquer, simplement pour les voir.

-Fiancé, Bella. Je n'accepterais aucun autre statut que celui-ci jusqu'au jour où tu finiras par m'appeler ton époux.

Il parvint à couper court à mes plaisanteries par cette simple tirade, ce qui m'arracha une moue plaintive. Il pourrait éviter d'avoir une telle emprise sur moi. Déposant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, il me fit redescendre, heureux de sa répartie avant que des pas derrière nous ne le fassent relever la tête.

_Bonjour Angela

_Comment vas-tu Edward ?

_Bien et toi ?

_Très bien merci.

_Comment va Ben ? S'enquit-il.

_Aussi bien que possible. Il a une nouvelle lubie. Celle d'étudier les papillons de nuit.

Nous partîmes d'un grand rire alors qu'Edward me rapprochait de lui, enserrant son bras autour de ma taille. Une matinée sans se voir se révélait être une suffisante torture pour tous les deux. Je me demandais est-ce que c'était le cas pour tous les couples ou spécifiques au couple mixte, vampire / humaine ?

_Je vais sûrement finir par le tuer.

_Pauvre petit, touché si jeune déclarais-je, dramatique.

_Pauvre de moi. Tu imagines avoir des échantillons de papillons morts sur notre table alors que nous déjeunons.

Je devais avouer que cela pouvait en agacer plus d'un. Edward tourna son menton vers moi, attirant mon attention.

_ Alice nous attends.

_ Ah oui.

Je me détachais d'Edward, enlaçant Angela, la remerciant silencieusement pour ce moment, ces conseils, tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à m'insuffler durant ces quelques heures.

_ Tu lui passeras le bonjour. Ses délires me manquent. Peut-être pourrions-nous organiser quelque chose prochainement ?

_Tu ferais assurément son bonheur approuvais-je.

Nous prîmes alors congé. Je me dirigeais vers ma vieille Chevy alors qu'Edward maugréait déjà de ne pouvoir la conduire. Nous avions un deal. Il laissait ma bécane tranquille si je l'autorisais à m'en offrir une toute neuve après notre mariage. J'avais cédé dans la mesure où celle-ci commençait à rendre l'âme et qu'il me permettait d'en profiter encore un moment. Je pris la route vers la villa des Cullens, enclenchant l'autoradio flambant neuve installée par Emmett. La station présélectionnée mit en marche une reprise de _Wake me up before you go_ de Wham. Le bras d'Edward était posé sur la banquette derrière moi et ses doigts caressaient en un rythme propre à eux, la base de mon cou, m'arrachant de temps à autre un frisson.

_Tu as informé Angela de nos fiançailles. Elle se demandait si elle devait ou non m'en féliciter.

_Oui. Nous conversions et j'ai fini par lui annoncer. Elle en est d'ailleurs très heureuse.

_Cherchais-tu une espèce d'approbation ?

Sa demande me fit froncer les sourcils d'agacement. Où allait-il pêcher de pareilles idées ? Préférant ne pas répondre pour l'instant, je me contentais de bifurquer sur l'allée menant à son domicile. Il pouvait être si obtus parfois. Ses doigts continuèrent leur danse comme pour s'assurer que nous étions toujours connectés même s'il pouvait sortir d'incroyables âneries.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je me garai devant la villa, coupai le moteur, que je finis par me tourner vers lui, affrontant son regard légèrement appréhensif. Il redoutait une prochaine colère. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il s'avait qu'il avait merdé.

_Edward Cullen, saches une chose. Je ne cherche absolument l'approbation de personne pour être ta femme. Je t'aime. C'est la seule approbation qu'il me faut. J'en ai parlé à Angela parce que la perpective de passer ma vie à tes côtés me rend heureuse et je souhaitais lui en faire part. A présent, j'aimerais que tu cesses d'avoir si peu confiance en mon jugement. Je sais ce que je fais, ce que je veux. Est-ce enfin clair ?

Il me contempla un bref instant avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes, les scellant véritablement. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer.

_Alice nous attend murmurais-je en le relâchant.

Il opina lentement avant de croiser une nouvelle fois mon regard, y convoyant une incroyable émotion.

_Je t'aime admit-il finalement.


	4. My unbiological family

La salle à manger des Cullen servait habituellement de table ronde aux membres du clan où étaient abordés des sujets de la plus haute importance, comme ma transformation notamment ou le fait ou non d'engager une vendetta contre les Volturi, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille royale dans le monde des vampires.

Pour Alice Cullen, le sujet de mon mariage avec Edward relevait de ce type de sujet entièrement mêlée à notre survie à tous. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'amusent et une légère compassion que j'observais chacun des membres de la fratrie installés autour de la table, affichant des mines plus ou moins enjouées, maugréant silencieusement leur chère soeur. Edward et moi prîmes place sur les deux chaises vacants, les rapprochant de sorte à ce que je puisse m'adosser à son torse et qu'il puisse poser son bras autour de mes épaules sur le dossier de mon siège.

_Heureuse de te revoir Bella, sourit Esmé, attendrie par le couple que nous formions son fils et moi.

_De même, Esmé. Comment allez-vous ?

_Même si la santé de Esmé nous préoccupe tous, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre entrevue.

Edward laissa tomber son front sur mon épaule alors que son corps était agitée de rires silencieux. Je lui assénais une légère tape sur la main, lui intimant de se reprendre avant que sa soeur ne nous prenne pour cible. Elle organisait notre mariage après tout et je refusais qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour me faire payer l'ensemble des frustrations que j'avais pu lui infliger.

_Dans la mesure où le mariage aura lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois, nous devons absolument résoudre les questions critiques aujourd'hui.

_Alice, nous n'avons pas encore la bénédiction de mon père, énonçais-je alors qu'Edward resserrait son étreinte autour de ma taille et déposait un baiser sur ma tempe.

_J'en ai bien conscience et bien que je ne puisse t'en dire davantage. Ton avenir sur ce point là s'éclaircit grandement.

_L'as-tu vu nous la donner ? M'enquis-je, ahurie.

_Disons qu'une conversation est à l'ordre du jour, ce soir lorsque tu rentreras, répondit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, confirmant ce qui avait été dit précédemment.

J'opinai lentement, véritablement heureuse que mon père eut finalement décidé de mettre ses doutes et sa rancune de côté pour me donner sa bénédiction. Mon regard se porta un court instant sur Edward qui me vola un chaste baiser avant d'ajouter, amusé :

_Je pensais qu'il ne te fallait l'approbation de personne.

_Tais-toi, répliquais-je en me tournant vers Alice, récoltant un clin d'oeil de sa part, me félicitant enfin de rendre chèvre son frère.

_Pour la salle, nous pensions louer la salle derrière l'Eglise. Avec quelques décorations, elle ne sera que plus extraordinaire.

_Sur ce point-là, je te donne mon feu vert. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en tout cela, répondis-je, gênée de ne pas m'être davantage souciée de ce genre de détail.

_Nous n'en attendions pas moins Bella, sourit Esmé, rassurante.

_C'est pour cela que tu m'as engagé, répliqua Alice tout sourire.

_Engagé ? Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir eu le choix, répondit Edward, ironique.

_Tu es bien conscient d'un fait, mon jeune frère, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je retins un rire alors que Jasper tentait de calmer sa tendre épouse. Elle lui jeta un regard attendri avant de poursuivre, laissant Edward marmonner dans sa barbe.

_Pour les fleurs, nous avons choisi des freesias. Ceux sont les préférés d'Edward puisqu'elles portent ton odeur.

A ces mots, je caressais les doigts de mon aimé, les enlaçant ensuite avant de les porter à mes lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser. Il fit promener son menton sur mon épaule en réponse à ce geste tendre.

_Pour le traiteur, Esmé et moi avons sélectionné les menus les plus intéressants et attendant votre aval pour le finaliser. Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui demain dans la matinée.

Ensuite, le pasteur Weber sera heureux d'officialiser vos noces.

_Quel dommage ! J'espérais tant que ce soit Emmett, taquinai-je ce dernier.

_Ca serait vraiment génial. Allez Alice, je te promets de prendre tout ça au sérieux.

_Je ne te laisserais pas réduire tous mes efforts à néant mon cher Emmett donc, non. Quant à la robe, il te faudra effectuer le dernier essayage avant la fin de la semaine. Nous t'y accompagnerons également. Lorsque je dis nous, les hommes sont évidemment inclus.

_Il me semble qu'il est interdit pour le marié de voir la robe de sa dulcinée avant le jour j, déclara Edward tout sourire.

_Oui, c'est pourquoi, tu procèderas pendant ce temps à la décoration du lieu.

_Pardon ? Il en est hors de question !

Sa jeune soeur leva les yeux de la pile de documents qu'elle avait déposé face à elle, arqua un sourcil parfaitement étonnée qu'il puisse remettre en question ses projets. Edward pouvait véritablement s'avérer suicidaire.

_Il me semble que tu es celui qui va convoler, Edward. A toi de t'investir dans ce mariage à la hauteur de ton désir d'engagement. C'est profondément sexiste que de croire que seules les femmes doivent s'occuper du plus beau jour de votre vie. Et tu ne souhaites pas être sexiste ?

Elle était parfaite, juste parfaite. Alice Cullen était une actrice née et cela ne saurait être remise en cause. Jasper et Emmett ne se retenaient plus à ce stade alors que les épaules de Carlisle étaient secouées de légers trémolos. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas remporter cet argument, mon fiancé finit par opiner, bougon.

_Bien, poursuivons. Le point le plus important sera le suivant : les invités. Je sais que tu ne désires pas d'une grande réception mais Forks est une petite ville, de sorte qu'il te faudra quand même faire des compromis. La liste de la famille Cullen est restreinte dans la mesure où elle se résume aux Cullen et aux Denali.

Je grimaçai à la mention de ce nom. Je n'avais rien contre les « cousins » d'Edward si ce n'était que nos relations s'avérer légèrement tendues avec l'une d'entre eux : Irina. Cette dernière était tombée amoureuse de Laurent, un ami de Victoria qui avait souhaité m'éliminer avant que Jacob ne finisse par l'anéantir. J'étais plutôt froissée d'apprendre la présence de Tanya Denali, la soeur d'Irina, une des nombreuses femmes ayant succombé au charme d'Edward.

Je ne relevais cependant pas, me contentant de caresser distraitement, les doigts de mon fiancé.

_Du côté des Swan, j'aurais besoin que tes parents me fassent parvenir la liste de leurs amis et des membres de la famille qu'ils souhaiteraient inviter.

_Elle devrait être assez simple à réaliser. Mes parents n'ont gardé aucun lien avec leurs familles respectives. Il s'agira davantage d'amis. Les collègues de travail de Charlie, les membres de La Push.

Mon coeur se serra au souvenir de Billy Black. Il allait devoir choisir entre son meilleur ami et son fils. Et je comprenais à quel point, cela lui sera difficile. Je sentis le regard des différents membres de la famille se poser sur moi alors que je me détachais légèrement d'Edward. J'allais parfaitement bien. Ce n'était pas moi qui était à plaindre. J'étais celle à blâmer. J'étais parvenue à détruire mon plus fidèle ami.

_En parlant des membres de La Push, je souhaitais convier les…Loups. Ils n'ont été d'une grande aide lors de la bataille contre Victoria. Ce serait un juste retour des choses. Je sais très bien qu'ils puissent refuser mais ce serai un geste comme un autre de notre bonne volonté.

_C'est très noble de ta part, Bella. Je pense également que ce serait une excellente initiative. Je souhaiterais véritablement que l'entente soit de mise entre nos deux clans, répondit Carlisle, ravi.

_Ne serais-ce pas d'une incroyable cruauté que de convier ce qui te sert de chien de compagnie au mariage de son pire ennemi ? Nous savons tous les sentiments qu'il te porte.

_Rosalie ! S'exclama Esmé, outrée.

Je ne m'en formalisais cependant pas. Elle exprimait une opinion que nombre de personnes autour de cette table devait partager. Autant clarifier les choses.

_Tu n'as pas tort. C'est pourquoi Jacob ne sera pas un de nos invités. Il a suffisamment souffert de tout cela. Et quand bien même, j'aurais adoré que mon meilleur ami partage cet évènement à mes côtés, je pense que son bonheur devrait passer avant le mien. Jacob mérite que je lui rende sa liberté, en quelque sorte. Donc, non.

Un silence gêné accompagna mes propos légèrement hasardeux, silence que je me hâtais de rompre.

_Tu pourrais également ajouter nos amis de Forks High : Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler et Eric.

_J'en prends note. Je pense que nous en avons fait le tour. Il nous reste quelques éléments à mettre au point mais tout dépendra par la suite de la coopération de tes parents, Bella.

_Merci Alice, déclarais-je, reconnaissante.

Elle eut un sourire à mon attention avant de rassembler et trier ces divers documents. Carlisle prit alors la parole, nous menant vers un autre sujet :

_Edward et moi avons trouvé une sublime maison. Nous avons discuté avec l'agent immobilier, convenu de divers points et avons signé le bail. Nous pourrons alors déménager une fois le mariage contracté.

_Y a-t-il une balançoire ? Demanda Alice, provoquant le rire d'Emmett.

_Oui. C'était après tout un de tes critères. Il y a également un large garage pouvant accueillir l'ensemble de nos véhicules, ajouta Carlisle en se tournant cette fois vers Rosalie, qui opina alors.

_Tu pourras même y emmener ta moto, déclara Edward, à ma surprise.

_Vraiment ? Et tu me laisserais la conduire, sans flipper à tout bout de champs ?

_Les protections sont évidemment de rigueur.

_Evidemment. Merci Edward, répondis-je en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille, tendrement, me ramenant contre lui.

Les différents membres de la tablée vaquèrent à leurs occupations, nous permettant de profiter d'un moment tous les deux. Il me souleva d'un geste simple et m'installa sur ses genoux avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou.

_Mon ange ?

_Oui Edward.

_J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur un point que ma chère soeur a laissé à mon intention.

_Parce que tu refusais que je m'en mêle, maugréa celle-ci de la pièce d'à côté, m'arrachant un sourire alors que mon fiancé maudissait le sort de lui avoir infligé un tel supplice.

_De quoi souhaitais-tu m'entretenir ?

Il se saisit d'une mes mains, déposant ses lèvres sur chacun de mes doigts. Il tentait vraisemblablement de m'amadouer et réussissait incroyablement bien.

_De notre lune de miel.

_Edward, tu es adorable mais je n'ai absolument pas besoin de cela. Nous pourrions très bien nous contenter d'une simple escapade à Port Angeles.

_Tu as conscience qu'il s'agit d'une soirée particulière pour nous deux.

Oui. Effectivement. Je comprenais alors son raisonnement. Il caressa alors de son index mes joues rougissantes, fascinée par ce phénomène avant de tirer sur ma lèvre inférieure que je mordillais nerveusement.

_Tu n'as absolument pas conscience de ce que ce geste provoque en moi, murmura-t-il alors au creux de mon oreille.

_ Et si nous l'appelions autrement, cela te rendrait-il moins nerveuse ?

Mes prunelles affrontèrent les siennes, surprise qu'il ait pu comprendre la raison de mon mal être. Il savait qu'il m'était difficile d'intégrer totalement le concept de mariage et tout ce qui pouvait bien y être affilié mais il parvenait à bouleverser ma façon de voir les choses, à me les faire accepter d'une manière que je pouvais trouver convenable.

_Comment le nommerons-nous alors ?

_Un voyage de circonstance. Ta présence m'est indispensable et je souhaiterais t'avoir pour moi quelques jours. Que penses-tu de cette alternative ?

_Je pense qu'il ne me suffirait pas d'une vie pour t'aimer autant que tu m'aimes.

Il s'empara alors de mes lèvres. Alors que je tentais de contrôler mon souffle, sa main glissa jusqu'à ma hanche et encercla ma taille. Il parvenait à totalement perturber mes pauvres hormones d'humaine. Dans un ultime soupir, nous nous détachâmes, comprenant que nous ne pouvions aller plus loin à ce stade.

_Je vais rentrer. J'ai du ménage à faire et je souhaiterais préparer le dîner pour ce soir.

Son regard avait pris une teinte onyx, signe de sa profonde attirance, de son excitation. J'eus un sourire en ayant l'évidence de mon emprise sur lui. J'aimais le fait que nous parvenions à déceler le moindre changement d'humeur de notre partenaire. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans le creux de ma main avant de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon véhicule. Je pris congé de ma seconde famille, les remerciant de leur investissement.

Arrivés devant ma vieille Chevy, il ouvrit la portière, m'invitant à l'intérieur avant de la refermer sur mon sillage. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre entrouverte, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres.

_Je t'aime mon ange.

_Je t'aime tout autant, mon coeur.

Ce surnom lui arracha un sourire si juvénile qu'il m'emplit le coeur d'une profonde tendresse. Il était tellement mignon.

_ Je te rejoins ce soir après votre grande discussion.

_Je t'attendrais comme d'ordinaire.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière alors que je démarrai et procédai à une marche arrière.

_Sois prudente, Swan. Je n'ai pas confiance en ton tas de ferraille.

_Tais-toi, Cullen.

Son rire m'accompagna alors que je quittais la villa.


	5. Doux Halo

Le silence dans lequel était plongé le dîner, ce soir-là, était de souvenir le plus assourdissant et le plus tendu que Charlie et moi ayons partagé. Il ne se décida pas à se prononcer, savourer le repas que j'avais préparé sans chercher à mettre fin à mon calvaire.

J'en étais venue à penser qu'Alice s'était peut-être trompée, que cette conversation n'aurait peut-être jamais lieu. Je m'étais plongée dans la contemplation des pommes de terre présentes dans mon assiette, les faisant tourner entre les dents de ma fourchette d'un air absent. Je ne souhaitais véritablement pas me disputer avec mon père, je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre Edward et lui car je savais malheureusement que ce choix était déjà fait.

_Je suppose que je ne peux véritablement pas refuser ce mariage. Je ne souhaite pas te perdre…Je veux cependant que tu comprennes qu'Edward ne te méritera jamais et qu'à mes yeux, il ne saurait être digne de toi. Mais tu l'as choisi alors…Je m'y plierais.

Sa voix résonna alors dans la pièce, emplissant par chacun de ses mots, mon coeur d'un désarroi sans pareil. J'aurais dû être heureuse, ravie mais je ne parvenais pas à le voir ainsi dans la mesure où il n'approuvait pas totalement. Il se sentait obligé, se sentait forcé de donner sa bénédiction. Et je savais parfaitement ne pouvoir lui en demander davantage mais j'étais juste déçue que cela ne prenne une autre tournure. Il poursuivit alors ne me laissant pas le soin de m'attarder davantage sur mes sombres pensées.

_Bella, tu es ma petite fille. Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent pour toi, que je t'ai abandonné d'une certaine manière. Mais cela n'empêche que tu représentes tout à mes yeux. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Et je pensais demeurer encore un instant l'homme de ta vie en un certain sens et ne pas devoir te mener à l'autel si tôt. J'y consens cependant. Je vais devoir accepter cet homme, accepter votre union et me faire à l'idée que tu es une femme et bientôt la femme d'un autre. Promets moi qu'il saura te rendre heureuse.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à ses mots et je déglutis bruyamment pour effacer la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Son regard affronta le mien, tout aussi ému et bouleversé que je l'étais. J'opinai lentement, incapable de me prononcer pour l'instant. Je fis alors la seule chose qui m'était possible de faire dans mon état, me levant et l'enlaçant maladroitement dans mes bras. Je crus étouffer dans l'étreinte qu'il me rendit mais savait cette douleur nécessaire, inédite et exclusive.

_Merci Papa.

_S'il venait seulement à te détruire, à verser une seule de tes larmes, je leur pourchasserais, le traquerais et le dépècerais de mes propres mains. Je ne le laisserais plus t'avoir, Bells.

_Je te promets de le détruire avant, déclarais-je afin de dérider ses traits.

Je parvins partiellement dans la mesure où il m'offrit un sourire tirant au rictus et qu'il me relâchait lentement. Il se leva alors, mal à l'aise face au flot d'émotion qui venait de se déverser sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas dans son élément et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Je désirais lui faciliter la tâche en lui indiquant que son match commençait bientôt et que je lui apportais une bière rapidement. La reconnaissance se dessina sur ses traits alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Je commençais à débarrasser les restes d'un repas à peine touché lorsqu'il s'exprimait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_J'ai appelé Renée, tout à l'heure. Je souhaitais lui laisser le temps de digérer le tout avant qu'elle ne t'attaque de ses sublimes invectives dont j'étais très souvent la cible. Elle a maugréé, tempété, déclaré qu'elle avait ruiné ton éducation avant de finalement s'extasier du fait qu'un mariage était en train de se préparer. J'ai encore dû mal à suivre ces changements d'humeur. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle attend ton appel.

_Merci encore. Je l'appellerais tout à l'heure.

Je m'installai alors sur la chaise derrière moi, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nous n'avions jamais eu ce genre de conversation, Charlie et moi, n'avions jamais pu nous dire tout cela. Et j'étais tellement ravie qu'un obstacle venait de s'abaisser au lieu même où un autre s'érigeait, nous éloignant l'un de l'autre. Il aura fallu que je sois bientôt épouse pour que mon père me fasse sentir fille.

Un rire ahuri m'échappa alors que j'avais dû encore à croire que tout cela avait bien eu lieu. C'était sans nulle doute, incroyablement étrange.

Une fois la table débarrassée, la vaisselle rangée, le moment que je redoutais tant était venu. Celui où ma mère me sermonnait de convoler si jeune. Les tonalités semblaient s'éterniser alors que je tripotais le fil liant le combiné, glissant le long du mur avant de m'installer sur le sol.

Elle répondit enfin alors que j'étais presque soulagée de ne pas avoir cette conversation ce soir.

_Allo ? 

_Bonsoir Maman, murmurais-je, lentement.

_Comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle, d'une voix distante, froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Bien et toi ?

Elle eut un soupir déchirant, brisant cette inhabituelle attitude qu'elle m'avait réservé au départ, redevenant un peu plus elle-même. Ma mère.

_Bouleversée. J'apprends aujourd'hui que ma jeune fille, mon bébé se marie.

_Oui. Edward et moi comptons nous marier le mois prochain.

_Si vite ? Si tôt ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien enseigné ? J'aurais cru que mon premier échec marital t'aurait servi de leçon, que de grandir au sein d'un foyer brisé t'aurait définitivement convaincu qu'attendre était la solution, répliqua-t-elle, quasi-hystérique.

_Je comprends ta réaction et ne t'en veux pas de réagir ainsi. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes un moment. Edward Cullen est celui que j'ai choisi d'épouser, que j'ai choisi d'aimer, avec qui je finirais mes jours. Je ne doute pas des difficultés que nous nous rencontrerons, des passages à vide qui existeront et qui chercheront à mettre à l'épreuve nos sentiments. Je suis également convaincue que nous parviendrons à tout surmonter. Et je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce que je l'aime ou parce qu'il constitue aujourd'hui l'essence même de celle que je suis, je le dis parce que j'y crois tout simplement.

_J'y crois également, murmura une voix à mes côtés, me faisant sursauter.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était là, à quelques mètres de moi, assis à mes côtés, en me couvant d'un regard intense, d'une teinte ocre pure. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, attardant ce contact un moment avant que la voix de ma mère à l'autre bout du fil ne finisse pas me faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle il m'avait plongé.

_Oh mon ange, qui suis-je pour empêcher un tel amour ? Répliqua-t-elle, en larme.

Elle était passée d'une méfiance extrême à un romantisme exacerbé. Elle était capable de faire tourner en bourrique le plus constant être sur cette Terre.

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

_Merci Maman.

_Où en sont les préparatifs ? Demanda-t-elle, enfin, ravivée par cette nouvelle perspective.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edward pouffait silencieusement à mes côtés.

_Alice, la soeur d'Edward s'en charge.

_Je dois absolument prendre contact avec elle ainsi qu'avec Esmé.

Oh Seigneur ! J'étais définitivement mal barrée si ma mère se liait à Alice. Je lançais un regard désespéré à mon fiancé qui avait bien du mal à contenir son hilarité.

_Je t'aime mon cœur. A bientôt.

_Moi aussi, Maman. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit Bella. Tu embrasseras Edward de ma part.

La connexion se rompit et je me retrouvais à contempler le combiné avec dépit. René ne pouvait absolument pas être ma mère. Je n'avais pas été doté de suffisamment de compétence pour suivre ses sautes d'humeur, ses changements d'opinion.

_Nous allons nous marier, Edward, annonçais-je enfin à ce dernier après avoir remis le combiné sur son habitacle.

_J'en ai bien peur, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

_Très bien, dans ce cas, une dernière chose m'a été requise de faire par ma mère.

_Quelle est-elle ? Me demanda-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

Pour toute réponse, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et m'emparai de ses lèvres, amoureusement, appréciant son contact.


	6. Le poids du sacrifice

La bénédiction de mon père déclencha l'euphorie d'Alice. Tout s'enchaîna et je pense avoir perdu le fil après les essayages de ma robe de mariée. Je me contentai de faire ce que l'on me demandait.

Comme si l'extravagance de ma meilleure amie ne suffisait pas, ma mère, toujours à l'affût de me rendre plus angoissée que je ne le suis, exigea de rencontrer ma future belle-famille. Mes arguments furent vains et je fus contraint de m'y soumettre.

_J'ai vraiment hâte de les rencontrer affirma-t-elle.

Serait-elle si ravie, si elle savait que mon fiancé est le cadet d'une famille de Vampire ? En réalité, ce qui m'inquiétait davantage c'était Charlie. Je craignais les retrouvailles entre mes parents, d'autant plus que Phil était également de la partie. J'aurais tellement aimé lui épargner cette douleur. Celle de revoir les deux supposés femmes de sa vie réunis auprès de lui pour un si bref instant avant de devoir leur dire adieu.

Le matin même, mon père et moi sommes allés chercher ma mère et son époux de l'aéroport. La poignée contrite que durent s'échanger Phil et Charlie me mit mal à l'aise. Dans la voiture de patrouille, seule la voix de ma mère s'élevait. Elle voulait tout savoir.

_Maman, c'est Alice qui organise le mariage.

_J'ai quelques idées.

Je fus sensible au coup d'oeil compatissant que m'accord Phil me regarda. Il vivait cela au quotidien après tout.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus et se remémorait tout au long de la route, quelques souvenirs qui lui demeuraient de Forks. Charlie ne cillait pas.

Nous les déposâmes enfin à leur hôtel, pour mon plus grand bonheur et leur indiquâmes que nous devions nous rendre chez les Cullen, à 20 heures. Cela rendant ma génitrice d'autant plus extatique. J'étais certaine qu'elle devenait de plus en plus ingérable avec le temps.

Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence reposant pour mon père et moi. Ce genre de conversation nous convenait à tous les deux, celles où nous nous taisions.

oOo

La simple perspective de voir Edward, ce qui ne m'avait été possible la journée durant, me permettait de supporter l'ambiance tenue dans la voiture, celle qui nous avait accompagné tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel de ma mère.

A notre arrivée, les Cullen nous attendaient sur le perron. A peine le véhicule à l'arrêt, Edward ouvrait déjà ma portière, en me tendant la main pour y descendre. Lui accordant un large, il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, me murmurant combien je l'avais manqué.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et fîmes les présentations. Je pus admirer le trouble de ma mère face à Carlisle, la gêne de Phil lorsque Esmé vint le saluer et son attitude légèrement craintive en apercevant Emmett ce dont mon père s'amusa grandement. Je fronçais les sourcils, le morigénant silencieusement d'une telle réaction. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de serrer la main que lui tendait Edward.

_Comment allez-vous ? S'enquit mon fiancé, tentant de s'amender face à un père encore récalcitrant.

_Bien, merci, maugréa cependant ce dernier avant de suivre Carlisle à l'intérieur.

J'enlaçais tendrement la taille afin de le réconforter.

_Laissons le temps faire les choses, murmurais-je, à son encontre.

Il opina, maussade.

oOo

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Ma mère, Esmé et Alice repassaient au peigne fin tous les préparatifs, le moindre détail. Si je devais entendre encore une fois où en était la composition florale, je commettrais un meurtre.

Je bénissais Emmett d'avoir réussi à détendre mon père en faisant passer le match de baseball de ce soir, du moins avant que Phil ne les rejoigne. J'étais certaine avoir perçu une tension étreindre le corps de Charlie.

Jasper, Carlisle et Edward se tenaient non loin d'eux, conversant tranquillement et à l'abri de nos oreilles innocentes.

Je me retrouvais donc seule, avec Rosalie, une des personnes qui me supportaient le moins.

_Etais-ce vraiment nécessaire cette soirée ? Lâcha-t-elle.

_Avais-tu d'autres projets ?

_Feuilleter quelques magazines, me mirer.

_Je vois.

Me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, ce fut un doigt glacé caressant mon bras qui calma mes ardeurs. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il prenait place près de moi.

_Ah non ! S'exclama Rosalie en se levant furibonde.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, ébahie.

_Qu'a-t-elle ?

_Elle refuse de nous voir batifoler et se retrouver seule, Emmett va en prendre pour son grade.

J'eus un sourire, navré pour mon futur beau-frère avant de me blottir contre l'épaule de mon fiancé. Il caressa tendrement mes cheveux, descendant sur ma tempe.

_Tu as l'air crevé murmura-t-il.

J'allais lui répondre lorsque ma mère nous interrompit.

_Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin les Cullen et de nous voir ainsi réuni. Nous formons une très belle famille.

Ce fut ce moment que Charlie choisit pour se prendre une nouvelle bière alors que Rosalie levait un sourcil parfaitement ironique à l'annonce de ma mère. Je dus véritablement me retenir de rire. Ma mère ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Cependant, René ne se démonta pas.

_Si je prends la parole, c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose Bella.

Cela eut le mérite de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. J'étais certaine que je n'aimerais pas ce qui allait suivre. Qu'elle pense nécessaire la présence de tout ce monde pour me l'annoncer ne pouvait que signifier qu'elle craignait ma réaction. Phil lui fit un hochement de tête, encourageant.

_ Phil et moi allons avoir un bébé, Bella.

Pardon ? Je restai bouche bée un moment, ma main serrant la chemise d'Edward. Il me scrutait, je le savais. Tournant vivement la tête vers Charlie, j'eus le temps de voir son verre lui glisser des doigts et heurter le sol avec fracas. Le bruit de l'éclat sembla le secouer légèrement de sa torpeur et il finit par rire gauchement avant d'excuser sa maladresse.

_Je m'en occupe, murmurai-je.

_Non laisses Bella, je m'en occupe…s'enquit Esmé.

_Non je vous assure.

Je pris un torchon dans la cuisine et vint nettoyer les éclats de l'espoir brisé de mon père. Il venait définitivement de la perdre. Un curieux silence s'installa. Je me concentrai sur ma tâche, peu désireuse d'assimiler les paroles de ma mère. Pourquoi cela me dérangeait-il tant ? Je devrais être ravie. C'est alors qu'Edward, en l'homme parfait qu'il était vint la féliciter et le mouvement suivit. Je me réfugiai dans la cuisine où je me mis à frotter un peu trop énergiquement mon torchon. Bon sang ! J'étais censée être heureuse. Pourquoi ressentais-je soudain l'envie de pleurer ?

La porte s'était ouverte mais je ne me retournai pas. Ce n'était pas un Cullen. C'était un membre de ma famille. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je dissimulai mes larmes et tentai de camoufler mes sanglots. Je refermai le robinet et restai un moment dans cette position.

_Bella ?

Il s'agissait de René. De ma mère enceinte.

_Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai pensé que tu aurais été ravie de l'apprendre ?

_Je suis ravie.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu en donnes.

_C'est l'émotion. J'ai toujours été enfant unique.

Je me retournais et lui offrait un sourire que j'espérais convaincant. Ce dut avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'elle me le rendit et vint m'enlacer.

_Félicitations Maman, murmurai-je.

Je mordais ma lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Lorsque nous ressortîmes un moment plus tard, je rejoins mon père. Il semblait sonné.

_Papa ?

_C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas Bella ? Soupira-t-il.

_Oui.

Il me regarda et sourit tristement.

_Je suis heureux d'avoir une fille comme toi.

_Ne dis pas cela.

_Si. Je le pense vraiment.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. L'ambiance régnante était trop dérangeante malgré les apparences. Lorsque mon père prit congé, je l'accompagnais, sachant qu'il aurait parfaitement besoin de moi, ce soir-là.

Edward me raccompagna à l'entrée, tenant mon visage entre ses mains, m'examinant afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien.

_Je vais bien, Edward. C'est juste Charlie…

Il n'était pas convaincu mais ne chercha pas à me tirer les vers du nez. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'enlacer. J'humai son odeur qui me calma instantanément. J'appréciais cette faculté apaisante qu'il avait sur moi. Je restais un moment, nichée contre son cou avant de me souvenir de la raison de mon départ qui m'attendait déjà dehors.

_Je t'aime Edward.

_Je t'aime Bella.

Je savais qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard mais lui étais reconnaissante de l'espace qu'il m'accordait maintenant. Je finis cependant par lui avouer avant de partir, comme si le besoin ne pouvait être retenu jusque là. Je m'assurais que nous étions seuls et finis par lui dire à mi-voix.

_J'ai l'impression qu'elle a refait sa vie, une vie où je n'ai plus ma place. Je ne connaitrais jamais cet enfant et il ne me connaitra pas. Ne te méprends pas Edward. Je suis décidée. Mais je regrette de ne pouvoir assister à la naissance de cet enfant, de le connaître. Je suis désolée de te dire cela mais je ne saurais le contenir davantage.

Les mots prenaient plus d'importance, chaque fois que je les prononçais. Il se raidit, je le sentis mais il se borna à acquiescer. Nous nous dîmes plus rien. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser m'en aller. Je perçus cependant alors que nous quittions l'asphalte une détermination qui étirait son visage à mon aveu. Une détermination nouvelle émanait de sa voix, se reflétait dans ses yeux. Une détermination que ce soir, épuisée par les émotions vécues et refusant de l'admettre, je me contentai d'ignorer.


	7. Un anneau de contradiction

_Carlisle ?

Je me sentais terriblement gênée d'arriver ainsi dans le bureau du patriarche des Cullen. Il m'intimidait légèrement. Ce dernier était assis face à un bureau où un tas de dossier attendait qu'on les étudie. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir entrer mais curieux.

_Bella, viens t'asseoir.

Je m'assis face à lui, me savant rougissante. Je regardai un moment la baie vitrée derrière lui. Le temps était nuageux et grisonnant. Une journée idéale pour une sortie avec des Vampires.

_Souhaites-tu me parler de quelque chose ?

Sa voix me ramena aux raisons de mon entretien.

_Je ne vous dérangerai pas très longtemps.

_Bella, tu es ma fille. En tant que telle, ce bureau et moi-même sommes tout disposés à t'aider.

Il parvint à m'arracher un sourire, ce qui finit par me détendre légèrement.

_Edward est allé chasser avec Emmett. C'est pourquoi je me permets de venir vous voir maintenant. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il entende la conversation qui va suivre. Je souhaiterai que ce soit une surprise et en ce sens que vous lui cachiez cela.

_Peut-être devrais-tu d'abord me dire ce qui est nécessaire qu'il ignore ? Déclara-t-il, amusé.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Bon... j'aurais aimé demander ce service à mon père mais il est aussi doué que moi. Carlisle, j'aimerais que vous m'apprenniez à danser.

La surprise se lit dans chaque trait de son magnifique visage ce qui accentua ma gêne. Il me scruta doucement.

_J'en serais ravi Bella. Cependant le cacher à Edward ne sera guère évident. Il m'est facile de contrôler mes pensées en sa présence, après tes siècles d'entraînements mais te voir sans lui…C'est pourquoi je mettrai Esmé dans la confidence et je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera une solution.

Cela eut le mérite de m'arracher un soupir de soulagement. Carlisle était véritablement l'homme de la situation.

_Merci Carlisle, déclarais-je en m'apprêtant à prendre congé.

_ Bella, je sais à quel point l'institution du mariage et les éléments l'entourant te rebutent. Je trouve que c'est une magnifique preuve d'amour qu'est d'accepter tout cela.

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire. C'est déjà un immense privilège d'être à ses côtés.

_Je suis sûr qu'Edward trouverait de quoi protester. A ce propos, il t'attend dans le salon. Il vient de rentrer.

_ Merci pour tout, murmurais-je le plus bas possible, sachant parfaitement que cela ne saurait empêcher mon vampire de petit-ami d'entendre mes propos.

Il me rendit un sourire éblouissant alors que je quittais les lieux, refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Je sursautais lorsqu'en me retournant, je tombais nez à nez avec mon amoureux. Il me dévisagea, circonspect, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

_Que faisais-tu avec Carlisle ?

_Voyons mon ange, tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à Esmé, le narguai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, circonspect, tout en s'approchant de moi d'une démarche de prédateur, féline.

_Bella…déclara-t-il, prudent.

_Ne puis-je pas avoir une discussion avec mon futur beau-père ?

_Sauf s'il s'agit d'un sujet que je désapprouve.

Ma transformation. Il craignait que ce soit le sujet de notre conversation, que je parvienne à passer outre ses remontrances en demandant de l'aide à Edward. Je devais admettre que j'étais soulagée qu'il pense cela, cela l'éloignait du sujet premier qui m'avait retenu quelques instants auparavant.

_Alors rassure toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Alice m'attend.

Je lui piquai un baiser sur les lèvres puis me faufila hors de sa portée. Un acte véritablement inutile dans la mesure où sa vitesse vampirique parvient à me retenir afin de prolonger notre baiser. Il m'adossa délicatement contre le mur et profita sans vergogne de mon incapacité à me mouvoir. Non pas que je m'en plaignais bien sûr. Ses lèvres étaient trop parfaites, son corps dangereusement trop proche du mien. Ma main incontrôlable se glissait déjà sous sa chemise lorsque nous fûmes interrompus.

_Bella ?

Une voix. Une voix agacée. Une voix que je remerciais. Alice. Edward cessa de me torturer et je pris un moment pour reprendre mes esprits.

_Je t'attends depuis un bon moment.

_Prends-en toi à ton frère, murmurai-je, gênée d'avoir été trouvée dans une telle position.

Ce dernier arborait un sourire fier que j'aurais bien aimé lui faire ravaler. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena loin de mon bourreau, vers sa Porsche de Alice.

Elle conduisait silencieusement. Bien trop silencieusement. C'était inhabituelle venant d'Alice.

_Qu'as-tu ? M'enquis-je.

_Rien.

_A d'autres.

_N'as-tu pas assez confiance en moi ?

_Voyons Alice, bien sûr que si. Quel est ton problème à la fin ?

_Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais demandé à Carlisle de te donner des cours ?

Je dus retenir un soupir exaspéré. Rien ne serait fait en secret dans cette famille.

_D'abord, je viens juste de lui en parler. Ensuite, je prévoyais de le faire durant notre virée avant que tu n'assignes le traitement de la mort.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux sombres.

_Je suis plutôt fière de ce que tu as voulu entreprendre. J'aurais aimé être mise au courant, c'est tout.

_La prochaine fois, tu auras toute mon attention.

Je lui souris. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

_Sur cette lancée, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Cette virée a pour but une course bien précise.

_L'alliance d'Edward. J'en avais conscience.

_Oui. Cela compte énormément pour toi.

Je regardai un moment la bague de Elisabeth Masen avant de poursuivre.

_C'est la bague de sa mère et tu aurais dû voir son visage s'illuminer en me l'offrant. Je sais très bien que je ne parviendrais pas à lui offrir un bien aussi précieux mais je me plais à croire que je pourrais trouver quelque chose qui me bouleverserait tout autant.

oOo

Je parcourai les rayons mais rien ne suscitait mon attention. Rien n'était digne de lui. Alice admirait toutes les rivières d'émeraudes de la bijouterie. Port Angeles ne m'offrait rien. Juste la frustration de ne pas trouver ce qu'il fallait pour mon amoureux. En sortant, Angela tentait de me remonter le moral.

_Il y en a d'autres s'exclama Alice et nous avons toute l'après-midi.

Je grimaçai. Une après-midi à faire des magasins. Nous nous assîmes dans un café et les conversations allaient bon train. Je me contentai de regarder le temps. Il me rappelait un jour particulier. Il y a quelques mois. Un jour où j'avais fait l'erreur la plus monumentale de mon existence et sauté par-dessus une falaise. Le temps était exactement comme ce jour. Brumeux et grondant. Si je n'avais pas été sauvée par Jacob, ce mariage n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Je me secouais la tête afin de chasser ces idées.

Une pluie fine nous surprit alors que nous rentrions dans une nouvelle bijouterie. La vendeuse soupira, exaspérée que nous salissions son antre. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil aux bagues, les scrutais, tentais de superposer leur image aux doux reflets des mains de mon bien-aimé, sans succès.

_Que cherchez-vous ? S'enquit la voix nasillarde de la gérante, au bout d'un moment.

_Une alliance.

Elle arqua un de ses délicats sourcils finement épilés comme pour souligner le dédain que lui inspirait un mariage à un âge si précoce et je m'arrangeais pour l'ignorer royalement. Nous ne pouvions décemment en attendre moins des gens du coin.

Au bout d'un moment, je perçus un simple anneau à monture fine, en argent à l'intérieur duquel étaient inscrits d'étranges symboles.

_Il s'agit de runes. Une langue celte inutilisée depuis des siècles. Certains l'associaient à la magie, à la magnificence de l'esprit déclara la vendeuse alors que je m'attardais sur celle-ci.

_Puis-je la voir ?

Elle était splendide, unique. A la fois rayonnante et étrangement mystérieuse. C'était comme si une force émanait de la délicatesse de ses traits. En comprenant l'antagonisme et le paradoxe qui se jouait à l'intérieur de cette production, je sus que c'était elle.

_Je vous prendrais celle-ci.

Alice me dévisagea, stupéfaite.

_En es-tu certaine ? Nous pourrions voir ailleurs.

_Non celle-ci sera parfaite.

Le trajet du retour se fit alors qu'une tempête sans nom heurtait la route. Nous étions ainsi à Forks. Une journée splendide qui se terminait en déluge. Cette ville était véritablement une contradiction à elle seule.

_Ton attitude vis-à-vis de cette bague est étrange.

_J'en ai conscience. J'ai juste été fasciné par cet objet. Elle m'a rappelé ton frère.

_Je persiste néanmoins à être perplexe. Souhaites-tu rentrer à la villa ?

_Chez moi, je vais dissimuler la bague avant que ton fouineur de frère ne débarque.

_Bien. J'essaierais de le contenir.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire avant de descendre de sa voiture et savourer le délicieux contact de l'humidité ambiante sur mon visage. Cette fraîcheur me rappelait mon vampire bien-aimé.


End file.
